


Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Parts 6

by sspaz1000



Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: journal style entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Challenge: Vanilla 4 – I can't believe you (don't) know how to…Summary: Abbie had to tell a funny story to her journal
Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111835





	Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Parts 6

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally published Feb. 24th, 2009**

Part 6

So it's been a couple weeks since I last wrote. Sorry about that. I'm lazy what can I say? It's as simple as me being lazy. I'll try to write more, I can't guarantee it though.

I'm feeling much better now. Just a little stuffy. I'm sure it'll pass by the time winter gets here.

I have something hilarious to write down, today I was in the computer lab on campus and someone couldn't figure out how to put more printer paper in the printer. Seriously, I couldn't believe they didn't know how to do that. Seriously, open the door, open the pack of paper, insert paper, close door. Not rocket science people. People started to laugh, for a split second I felt guilty for joining in, but really a dog could do that. It was funny as all hell man. I had to leave before I had a complete case of the giggles.

Well I am off, I must get some more homework done. I'm slightly behind still from when I was sick. I just had to get that little blurb written down before I forgot.

Peace Out,

Abbie


End file.
